


After Party

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Free!
Genre: Can't remember last night, Comedy, Crazy, Last Friday Night, M/M, Partying, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Stoned, Wild Party, drunk, elephant - Freeform, insane, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay...so Haruka only rememebered this...<br/>1. Makoto was Japanese Tarzan<br/>2. Nagisa could still be stoned<br/>3. Rei is missing his glasses<br/>And 4. He and Rin hooked up...three times in three different rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Party

"...hey...get up!"

Haruka's blue eyes snapped open, the edges encrusted the corners of his eyes as his vision began recollected. Although blurred he saw a distinctive image of a teen boy who looked down at him...and he had really red hair. Slowly the hangover was starting to settle in and he fluttered his eyes tiredly. Haruka had no idea who was the person sitting on top of him.

Wait, he was sitting on top of him?

"Raise an' shine, Haru!" the teenager shouted suddenly, causing Haruka's head to jerk up and hit their foreheads.

The stranger yelled in pain, Haruka pulled his legs off from him and while the hangover thumped painfully in his head, he saw all around him an abhorrent discombobulation of a house. Streamers all around the floor—one even fell on Haruka's head until he realized someone had tied his locks with them. Behind the couch, he witnessed a couple of people on the ground either holding red cupped drinks in their hands or snuggling besides their partners. Just then Haruka realized embarrassingly he wasn't wearing any pants, nor did the stranger in front who rubbed his forehead.

When he noticed Haruka staring, he pouted and said, "That hurt, but I forgive you. Wasn't last night awesome-?"

"Uh..."

"I mean, that clown and then that elephant came and then we, like, hooked up and went in three different rooms and I think we did it here..." He looked at the couch and saw pants covering every inch. "That's why everyone's pants went missing!" He pointed at it and looked at Haruka jokingly, "Someone dared everyone who was too drunk to take off their pants and cover this thing! Wait, was it before or after we did it? I mean, we're wearing our clothes but not our pants, just underwear-"

"Wh-what happened last night?" Haruka blurted out. Forthwith came a crash of glass cups, but Rin never noticed with his face shuffled in incredulity.

He put a hand to his chest dramatically and cried, "Huuh? You mean last night meant nothing?" Pouting, he said, "I can understand the first time we did it was awkward, but then the second was-"

Haruka waved a hand and said, "Please, I rather not... Tch, my head hurts..."

"Want me to get you water?" He asked. "It's the best I can do right now...since this is my house and my parents might get pissed."

What was going on? Rubbing his temples, he mentally replayed the events that happened last night. Sure, he could remember the hooting of drunkards and the tooting of the elephant, but nothing indicating the two having a night together. Maybe it was the wild activities blurring his memories? Nonetheless the teenager didn't seem to mind, unless he was upset and joked for the sake of breaking down, Haruka forgetting their "special night".

"Sooo," he said, "that water?"

"Oh, sure..." Haruka replied. When the teenager got up and stepped over a guy with doodles on his face (he was strangely on the ground just near the couch, but that couldn't mean...!), Haruka stammered, "Uh...what's your name?"

The teenager who across the living room turned his head and replied with a mischievous grin, "Oh Haruka, I thought when you cried my name you'd remember?" And with a wink, he left without another word.

This is crazy, Haruka thought, and I got mixed up in this. What were we doing last night? Biting his bottom lip and shutting his eyes tightly he began to skeptically dwell upon anamnesis of what had happened. Okay, so Haruka vividly remembered the elephant prancing around at the backward, and he definitely rode it with somebody. Then there was something about Makoto yelling and Rei and Nagisa doing God knows what. And out of nowhere he saw Rin holding his hands while they made out in a dark room—oh, they were playing seven minutes in heaven!

That was it. He couldn't remember last night with the stranger with the...

"Wait..."

Wait, did that come from Haruka or... Haruka looked over the couch and saw Rei and his hands roaming all over the red carpeted floor. He noticed Rei wasn't wearing his glasses, indicating his blindness was the reason his hands explored the floors, and Nagisa—past drunk—was lying on the floor with bruises and hickeys and a goofy smile plastered. He, too, was pant-less with only his underwear.

"Rei? Nagisa?" Haruka said, baffled.

"Huh, was that Haruka?" Rei said, looking around but failing to see.

"Ahhh, I don't know...I wanna ride the elephant again..." Nagisa murmured half-sleepy slash half-awake.

"Do you guys know what happened?" Haruka asked, leaning over the couch and tapped on Rei's shoulder.

Behind him, the stranger came back with a glass of water and Rei began talking.

"Haru, I think...you and Rin were in some rooms and I was riding a horse-"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot we had a horse in the house and later rode off with Nitori... OH, SHIT!" the stranger—named Rin—nearly dropped his glass and rushed away, but he made a U-turn back to Haruka, gave him his cup of water and gave a peck on the cheek.

Haruka wasn't one to blush, but he felt somewhat flustered from that kiss.

"Has anyone seen my glasses?" Rei said, shuffling from behind the couch to the wall. He hit his head on the surface of a wall and Nagisa was flopping the floor like a party-lover.

Nagisa sighed like he was in total bliss, "Uh...I think Makoto has it... I think he's in the tree after that Tarzan yell...he wasn't wearing any clothes, too-"

"WHAT?"

Rei, Nagisa and Haruka looked over to the back door just by the large staircase and noticed that there was a backyard with a pool, but there was Makoto who was holding a plant large enough to cover his skin. His face was flustered so redly and he was stammering uncontrollably.

"I-I did what?" Makoto stuttered to Nagisa.

"Ah, you were doing all that Tarzan shit...I think I'm stoned or something...aaah..." Nagisa fell right to sleep.

"Oh my god..."

From behind, Haruka heard footsteps behind. He looked over his shoulder and saw Rin came back down the stairs and was huffing while holding a phone. This house was really huge and somehow was able to fit a huge party…

"...are you sure you know where you are? I can pick you up! ...Oh, you're with Momo? Right, and you're going home with him... All right, see you." Rin hung up and noticed by his side Makoto who was fiddling the leaf to cover his bottom. "Oh my god, it's the great Japanese Tarzan!"

"J-Japanese...Tarzan?"

"Yeah, you should've seen what you were doing! You were like 'whoom' and then everyone was like 'woohoo!' and I was like, 'holy shit, what's he doing?' and Haruka was like-"

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHERE MY GLASSES ARE?" Rei startled the whole group, yelling at a passed out person who shuffled away on the ground to avoid him.

"Oh, your glasses?" Rin said. "They're in the toilet upstairs. Sousuke was flat out drunk and thought it would be funny to put them in the pool, but then he took them to the toilet instead. Hopefully the toilet's clean and no one peed...or threw up." Rin added that last one with a grim shudder of displeasure.

The silence became apparent and Rei declared, "I'll go and buy a new pair when I go home..."

When all seemed too awkward for conversation, Makoto excused himself to find his clothes, Nagisa fell asleep and Rei crawled away on all fours if he could make it out the house without his glasses, leaving Rin and Haruka (besides Nagisa) to themselves. Rin sashed over to Haruka, got on the couch and leaned his face to Haruka who felt his pulse skip for a second. Were his eyes this red up close?

"How's the water?" Rin asked, smiling a little.

Haruka never had the chance to drink, but he glanced off and took a quick sip.

"...So is this a one-time thing?"

"Uh...well, I'm not sure."

"I think I know why you can't remember our time last night," Rin said, "and you might not like the answer." He paused and smirked at him. "It's because I was so good last night that you couldn't remember-"

"Oh shut up, asshole," Haruka snapped, and then Rin burst out laughing.

"Yeah, but I'm sure I'll make you remember. And you gotta admit: it was a good party."

The young teen thought about it for a moment, but he gave off a glance to Rin and confessed, "Yeah, I guess it was." Then he took another sip, realizing the truth that it was better than good. It was spectacular.

"Just wait until the next Friday!"

Haruka, drinking his water still, gulped his water timorously.

Next Friday?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Listening to Last Friday Night and writing this was a great idea! :)


End file.
